One Last Kiss
by 17sweil
Summary: This is a story about the 11th Doctor, and when he is dying. He just disregards the end of the world, just to go and see Rose before he dies.


**Sierra Weil**

**One Last Kiss**

**The Doctor stumbled into the TARDIS, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was dying. His regeneration energy was gone. He had used the last of it to save Clara from the Vortex. There had been a blip with the TARDIS doors, and Clara was flung into the Vortex itself. The Doctor used the last of his regeneration cycles to bring her back. He had dropped her off at home, and said goodbye. He had to say goodbye to River. He started the TARDIS and whooshed off to the prison. **

"**Hello, Sweetie," said River as he tripped out of the TARDIS. "What's wrong?"**

**The Doctor looked at her; his eyes were puffy and wet.**

"**I have to go. Goodbye." He kissed her on the forehead and fell backward through the TARDIS doors.**

"**What?" River tried to stop him, but he soniced the doors shut. River pounded on the doors. She cried out as the Doctor explained what he was doing.**

"**River, I'm sorry. I can't stay. I-I don't love you like you think. There was only one person I have ever loved the most in the entire Universe. I miss her more than I can bear. I'm sorry, but, I have to see her again before- before I-" he just couldn't finish.**

"**What? Who do you have to see? Where is she? Can't I help you?" River tried to get him to stay with her. She didn't understand what he was saying.**

"**No, when I go to see her, it will be the end of the Universe. I'm going to a parallel world. Her name is Rose. She-she is worth more than life itself, and I have to say goodbye, I-I just have to." There was no stopping him, the Doctor wouldn't be persuaded.**

"**But you can't! The walls of the Universes will collapse into the void! The entire whole of creation will have been for nothing! You'll destroy the Universe!" River begged him to stay.**

"**Goodbye, River." The Doctor uttered those words as the TARDIS disappeared one last time. He was off to see Rose, and there wasn't a force in the Universe that could stop him now.**

**The TARDIS materialized with a sputter and smoke poured from the broken windows. The Doctor broke through the doors with a tipsy landing on the ground.**

"**Darlig Ulv Stranden." The Doctor said with a sigh. He was on a beach in Norway. He had been there twice before, both times heartbreaking to say the least. Now, he was on a mission. He whipped out a mobile and dialed what he knew to be Rose's number. ****She picked up the line with a confused, ****"Hello?"**

"**ROSE," the Doctor shouted, "ROSE, ITS ME! IT'S THE DOCTOR! IM IN THE PARALLEL WORLD! WHERE ARE YOU?"**

**The Doctor heard Rose speaking to someone else, "Doctor, it's the other Doctor! He says he's here!" The human Doctor grabbed the phone from Rose.**

"**Doctor? How did you get here? What have you done?" Asked the human Doctor.**

"**I'm dying," said the Doctor. "I want to see Rose before I-" The Doctor hesitated, "-before I go." The Doctor hung up and went back his smoking TARDIS. He held his breath and dove back in. He locked onto the signal from Rose's phone and appeared right there, right next to Rose and the human Doctor.**

"**Rose," cried the Doctor as he burst from the TARDIS. He grabbed her and kissed her right there. The human Doctor just stood there in awe, with quite a bit of jealousy inside.**

"**Rose, I love you! I always have, from the minute I first took your hand and told you to run! You saved me from despair when I was alone and sad I needed you! I love you! I'm sorry I never said it out loud! I love you, Rose Tyler!" He looked into her eyes, they were both crying. The human Doctor tried to speak, but the Doctor just knocked him cold, just to stop him from taking Rose away from him. He loved her. "Rose, I'm dying! I'm almost gone! I had to say goodbye! I just had to, and I'm sorry about the end the world. It's over, and I won't be around to protect the world anyway, so, why not destroying it, too. I love you!"**

**Rose held him as he died. "I know, Doctor, I love you too. You are forgiven. The world may end, but I will always love you too."**

**And with that, the sky turned an awful shade of red, and the world didn't explode, there was no chaos. The world just faded away. The Doctor died, and so did the Universe as it was just about to fade into black, the Doctor gave Rose Tyler one last kiss.**


End file.
